


Szkocka

by Pirania



Series: Szkocka [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirania/pseuds/Pirania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sprzątanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szkocka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scotch (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337640) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



**Część II. Szkocka.**

Gabinet był obskurny. Prowizoryczny. Nikt się nie zastanawiał nad urządzeniem go odpowiednio, nie namyślono się nad jego architekturą, wystrojem, funkcjonalnością. Gdyby Mycroft myślał o takich rzeczach, musiałby przyznać, że nie jest w stanie go znieść, ale też Mycroft nigdy nie poświęcał czasu na takie rozmyślania.  
Prawdziwy problem z gabinetem polegał na tym, że Mycroft bardzo do niego nie pasował i chyba wszyscy w budynku szeptali teraz o nim, jakby był zwierzęciem w zoo. Zazwyczaj to Mycroft sprowadzał ludzi do siebie. Nie miał pojęcia, że społeczeństwo stało się tak _niewychowane_.  
Do środka wpadł detektyw inspektor Lestrade. Wyglądał na wymęczonego. Szybko zarzucił na siebie płaszcz, jakby świadom, że prezentuje się bardzo nieelegancko na okoliczność wizyty Mycrofta Holmesa.  
\- Panie Holmes – powiedział. – Przepraszam, nie spodziewałem się pana.

\- To widać – rzucił Mycroft i dramatycznie obrócił parasol.

Lestrade pochylił się i zasunął żaluzje, by odgrodzić ich od wścibskich spojrzeń,

\- Nie spodziewałem się pana, prawda? Dostarcza mi pan wiadomości w tak dziwny sposób, że nigdy nie wiem, czy któraś mi nie umknęła. – Zasunął ostatnią żaluzję i przysiadł na biurku z przyjaznym uśmiechem, jakby było w tym wszystkim coś zabawnego.

Mycroft usiadł, nie czekając na zaproszenie, i przez chwilę obserwował Lestrade'a.  
\- Naprawdę pan sądzi, że to mądre? – spytał w końcu.

Lestrade zesztywniał. Uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy.

\- Co takiego? – spytał z niepokojem, obrzucając wzrokiem gabinet.

\- Zasuwanie żaluzji. – Mycroft wskazał je parasolem. – W pańskim biurze pracownicy są niezwykle skorzy do plotek. Dolewa pan oliwy do ognia.

\- Panie Holmes, we wszystkich biurach uwielbia się plotki.

\- Nie w moim.

\- Owszem, w pańskim również – odparł Lestrade i wyglądał, jakby coś wiedział. Mycroft już wcześniej zauważył, że Lestrade czasem przybiera taki wyraz twarzy. Gdy wiedział, że ludzie kłamią, jego twarz robiła się bezpośrednia; drgnięcie brwi wyrażało sceptycyzm. Mycroft przypuszczał, że to przydatne podczas przesłuchań. Pewnie przydawało się też w kontaktach z Sherlockiem. Sherlock cenił bezpośredniość. Lestrade wstał, poszedł za biurko i usiadł w swoim krześle. – Po prostu powiem im, że jest pan moim kochankiem.  
Mycroft, zatopiony w setkach różnych myśli, zamarł.

\- Proszę? – spytał uprzejmie.

\- Biurowe plotki. Jeśli już mają plotkować, lepiej  _naprawdę_  dolać oliwy do ognia, prawda? Przezabawne, ale ludzie bardzo łatwo dadzą się zwieść tak smakowitemu kłamstwu. – I znów to bezpośrednie spojrzenie.  
Mycroft odchrząknął.

\- Zapewne zauważył pan, że w nasza współpraca dobiegła końca.  
\- Sądzi pan, że zauważyłem? Pewnie powinienem czuć się zaszczycony, że tak wysoko ceni pan moje umiejętności obserwacji.

Mycroft zamilkł na chwilę. Gdyby myślał o takich rzeczach, musiałby przyznać, że nie jest w stanie znieść tej rozmowy.  
\- Przyszedłem, żeby… jak to ująć? Rozliczyć się.  
\- Przyszedł pan… rozliczyć się? – powtórzył Lestrade niedowierzająco.

Mycroft patrzył, jak policjant wyciąga się na krześle i opiera podbródek na pięści, jakby obserwował ciekawe przedstawienie.

\- Długi, panie inspektorze, to straszna rzecz – ogłosił i zaczął szukać w neseserze czeku.

\- Pański brat nie był oszustem.

Mycroft znalazł czek.

\- Hm? – Spojrzał na rozmówcę z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem.

\- On nie był oszustem – powtórzył stanowczo Lestrade. – Nie rozumiem, czemu pan odpuszcza.  
\- Ciekawe stanowisko, jak na detektywa inspektora, który ostatnio zaaresztował Sherlocka Holmesa za porwanie.  
Lestrade pokręcił się na krześle, ewidentnie nie czując się komfortowo. „Ten człowiek jest jak otwarta książka" – pomyślał Mycroft.

\- To… nie do końca zależało ode mnie. Był niewinny, zostałby oczyszczony z zarzutów.

\- Pańska wiara w sądownictwo mnie wzrusza.

\- Proszę posłuchać – powiedział ze złością Lestrade i wyprostował się w krześle. – Zrobiłem, co było w mojej mocy. Tu chodziło o moją _karierę_. I tak jest prowadzone dochodzenie w mojej sprawie, bo byłem z nim „związany". – Zgiął palce, pokazując cudzysłów.

Mycroft patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę.

\- O dochodzenie proszę się nie martwić.

\- Łatwo panu mówić, biorąc pod uwagę pańską pozycję w tym kraju i… - Lestrade wskazał dłonią parasolkę. – No, całą resztę inwentarza.

Mycroft zerknął na parasol, a potem znów skierował wzrok na inspektora.

\- Nie – powiedział beznamiętnie. – Powtarzam: O dochodzenie proszę się nie martwić.

Lestrade wbił w niego wzrok, a potem prychnął.

\- Nie…

\- O ile dobrze rozumiem, jestem panu winien taką sumę. – Mycroft wyciągnął dłoń z czekiem. – Ma pan inne zdanie na ten temat?

Lestrade nawet nie spojrzał na czek. Nie odrywał oczu od Mycrofta.

\- Nie może pan po prostu… anulować… policyjnego dochodzenia. To znaczy, to poza pańskimi…

Mycroft wstał.

\- Dziękuję, inspektorze. Był pan bardzo pomocny…

\- A jeśli pan może… - Lestrade podniósł na niego wzrok – Czemu pan nie naprawi całej reszty?

Mycroft popatrzył na niego. Jedną dłoń zacisnął na parasolu, drugą na neseserze. Gdyby Mycroft myślał o takich rzeczach, musiałby przyznać, że nie może znieść  _wszystkiego_.

\- Dziękuję, inspektorze.

\- Naprawdę pan sądzi, że wezmę ten czek? – Lestrade uniósł kartkę.

Mycroft nie odpowiedział. Uniósł brew.

\- Wie pan co, pod wieloma względami jesteście bardzo podobni. On i pan. – Lestrade rozdarł czek na dwie równe połówki, potem na równe ćwiartki, a potem na ósemki. – Nie robiłem tego dla  _pieniędzy_. – Rzucił skrawki papieru do kosza na śmieci i znów spojrzał na Mycrofta. – Pilnowałem go. Kiedy myślałem, że może się wpakować w kłopoty, dzwoniłem do jego starszego braciszka. Który – co wiem z dobrze poinformowanych źródeł –  _jest_  brytyjskim rządem – Lestrade znów wyciągnął się na krześle.

\- Jak sądzę – powiedział sztywno Mycroft – zaraz mi pan powie, że robił to pan, bo go pan  _lubił_.

\- Nie – odparł Lestrade. – Robiłem to, bo  _chciałem_  go lubić. Nie był oszustem, panie Mycrofcie. Pan o tym wie, prawda?  
Mycroft drgnął, słysząc swoje imię i pytanie. Co za głupota.

\- Pyta mnie pan, czy wierzę  _prasie_? Nigdy nie popełniłbym takiej pomyłki.

Lestrade spojrzał wprost na niego, ale Mycroft nie miał pojęcia, co ten wzrok oznacza. Chociaż raz ten człowiek – otwarty jak książka – pozostał nieczytelny.

\- Przykro mi – powiedział inspektor.

\- Z powodu? – spytał Mycroft. Ta nagła nieczytelność irytowała go.

Lestrade obrzucił go takim wzrokiem, jakby nagle zgłupiał.

\- Z powodu pańskiej straty.

„Och" – pomyślał Mycroft. Od wielu tygodni ludzie składali mu kondolencje, a on jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił, jeszcze nie wiedział, jak reagować. Tak, Mycroft nie mógł znieść  _wszystkiego_.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział. Właśnie to należy mówić. „Dziękuję". Odwrócił się, wsadził parasol pod pachę i położył dłoń na klamce. Wbił wzrok w swoje palce oparte na tej gładkiej, nijakiej powierzchni i nagle powiedział:

\- Nie był oszustem. W najmniejszym stopniu. I miał rację co do pańskiej żony.

\- Co?

Mycroft spojrzał na niego przez ramię.

\- Pańska żona. Na pewno panu powiedział, uwielbiał popisy. Miał rację co do pańskiej żony.

\- A skąd  _pan_  wie o mojej żonie?

Mycroft uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.

\- Inspektorze Lestrade, jestem jego starszym bratem. Jak pan myśli, kto go uczył?

Lestrade zamilkł i otworzył szufladę.

\- Pije pan szkocką? – spytał w końcu.

Mycroft zawahał się. Nie chciał powiedzieć, że nie pije takiej szkockiej, jaką glina może trzymać w swoim biurku.

Lestrade zdawał się czytać mu w myślach.

\- Nie martw się pan, to prezent od Sherlocka.

Mycroft wahał się jeszcze chwilę, obserwując, jak Lestrade rozlewa alkohol do dwóch kubków od kawy, a potem stwierdził, że zasłużył na drinka. Znów usiadł na swoim krześle i wziął kubek od inspektora.

\- Sherlock dał panu prezent? – spytał.

\- A skąd. John dał mi prezent i podpisał się jako Sherlock. Ale przypuszczam, że kupił to z pieniędzy Sherlocka. Zdrowie. –Wzniósł kubkiem krótki toast.

Mycroft nie bez wątpliwości uniósł własny kubek i upił łyk. Szkocka nie należała do tych rewelacyjnych, ale przewyższała jakością to, co spodziewał się znaleźć w biurku Lestrade'a.  
\- No więc… - Lestrade rozparł się w fotelu, sącząc swoją whiskey. – Może powie mi pan, dlaczego nie naprostuje pan historyjek krążących o Sherlocku?

To rozbawiło Mycrofta.

\- Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – Wziął kolejny łyk.

\- Wie pan, co myślę?

\- Proszę powiedzieć.

\- Był pana młodszym braciszkiem. Pewnie nie najmilszym młodszym braciszkiem. Ale mogę się założyć, że i pan nie był wzorowym starszym bratem. Nie byliście sobie bliscy. Żeby to wynagrodzić, zatrudniał pan ludzi, którzy mogliby panu powiedzieć jedną, jedyną rzecz, której sam nie mógł pan się dowiedzieć: że wszystko z nim w porządku. A teraz nic nie jest z nim w porządku. I już nigdy nie będzie. Jeszcze niedawno tak bardzo zależało panu na tym, żeby wszystko było z nim w porządku, że był pan gotów zapłacić za to fortunę. Kochał go pan. Zawiódł go pan. I, z jakiegoś powodu, ma pan związane ręce i nie może pan naprawić krzywdy, która się dzieje jego pamięci, bo kochał pan Sherlocka Holmesa i z własnej woli nie stałby pan i nie patrzył bezczynnie. Oto, co myślę.

Mycroft siedział sztywno, z dłonią nienaturalnie zaciśniętą na kubku ze szkocką i obserwował, jak Lestrade spokojnie sączy alkohol po drugiej stronie biurka. To doprowadzało go do  _szału_. Słuchanie takich rzeczy, wypowiadanych na głos, przez  _policjanta_.

\- I? – spytał lodowato.

Lestrade przełknął trochę szkockiej i spojrzał na niego, zbity z tropu.

\- Co: i?

\- I? – powtórzył Mycroft.

\- Nie nadążam.

\- To była prześliczna historyjka, ale chyba umknęła panu puenta.

\- Puenta jest taka, że żaluzje są zasunięte, mam dobrą szkocką i żadnego z nas ten miesiąc nie oszczędzał z powodów, które tylko my rozumiemy. No więc… - Dopił resztę z kubka, po czym odstawił go z siłą na blat. – Puenta jest taka, że chcę się napić jeszcze. A pan?

Mycroft zastanowił się, po czym również dopił resztę szkockiej.

\- Ja też.

xxx

Tak się zaczęło. Od szkockiej wypitej w obskurnym, policyjnym gabinecie.

Następnego dnia Mycroft pojechał do mieszkania Sherlocka, by spotkać się z Johnem Watsonem.

Nie, to nie było coś, czego  _unikał_. Co  _odsuwał w czasie_. Mycroft Holmes niczego nie  _unikał_.

Stał u stóp schodów, które prowadziły do byłego mieszkania jego brata. Dłoń zaciskał na parasolu i w milczeniu przyznał, że najwyraźniej Mycroft Holmes jednak  _unika_  pewnych rzeczy, bo naprawdę unikał tego. O czym Sherlock – do diabła! – doskonale wiedział. Mycroft przypuszczał, że między innymi dlatego obarczył go tym zadaniem. Przekazać wiadomość Johnowi można było na wiele różnych sposobów, ale Sherlock nalegał, by zrobił to Mycroft. Sherlock nalegał na bardzo wiele rzeczy. Mycroft nie miał złudzeń: Sherlock czerpał ogromną przyjemność z faktu, iż ma teraz starszego brata przygniecionego poczuciem winy, którym można o wiele łatwiej manipulować. Mycroft postanowiłby, że należy popracować nad tym całym poczuciem winy, ale  _był_  winny, a całe lata brutalnej uczciwości wobec samego siebie nie pomagały mu sobie z tym radzić. Przypuszczał, że decyzja Sherlocka, by pozostać w niełasce, była formą kary. On, Mycroft Holmes, ostatni tego nazwiska, będzie cierpiał, podczas gdy rzeczone nazwisko uwala się w błocie.

Mycroft wiedział, iż według Sherlocka, to właśnie dlatego ciężko mu czytać wszystkie kłamstwa w prasie. Sądził, że to w jakiś sposób interesujące: Sherlockowi nawet do głowy nie przyszło to, co Lestrade natychmiast zrozumiał. Frustracja dotyczyła kłamstw o młodszym braciszku – nie kłamstw o rodowym nazwisku.

Mycroft wszedł po schodach.

Mieszkanie było spokojne i tajemniczo ciche. Panował w nim bałagan, a Mycroft natychmiast zorientował się, że od upadku niczego tu nie dotykano. Przynajmniej niczego, co należało do Sherlocka. Stradivariusa pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Mycroft popatrzył na instrument i nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak się zajmować skrzypcami.  
Mycroft odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Johnem, który wszedł za nim do pomieszczenia. Stał wyprostowany w ten mimowolnie wojskowy sposób – a już zaczął go tracić, będąc blogerem Sherlocka - ale, pomijając to, wydał się Mycroftowi drobniejszy i młodszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Co nie było sprawiedliwe, bo Mycroft nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak stary.

\- John – powiedział w ramach powitania. A także dlatego, że nie do końca wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć. On, Mycroft Holmes, przyszedł na to przesłuchanie nieprzygotowany. Głównie dlatego, że nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać.

\- Powinieneś je zabrać. – John wszedł głębiej do pokoju.

\- Ja… - W zasadzie Sherlock ucieszyłby się ze swoich skrzypiec. – Tak zrobię. Dziękuję.

\- Siadaj. – John usiadł w swoim fotelu. – Poproszę panią Hudson, żeby przyniosła nam herbaty.

Mycroft nie miał ochoty na herbatę. Miał ochotę wyjść z tego dusznego, pełnego żałoby mieszkania najszybciej, jak to możliwe.

\- Z przyjemnością się napiję.

\- Pani Hudson! – krzyknął John, podczas gdy Mycroft zwrócił się ku fotelowi naprzeciwko niego. Fotela Sherlocka. Zaścielały go kartki z zapisem nutowym. Przytrafił się też zabłąkany kawałek kredy.

Mycroft podniósł kartki i kredę, czując na sobie wzrok doktora. Uporządkował je i położył ostrożnie obok porzuconego stradivariusa. Usiadł, gdy do pokoju energicznie weszła pani Hudson.

\- Och – powiedziała. – Mycroft. – W jej głosie było subtelne współczucie, chociaż nie powiedziała nic w stylu: „Biedaczek". Pani Hudson nigdy go nie lubiła. Mycroft doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Teraz go żałowała, bo stracił młodszego brata. W porywie okrutnej perwersji miał ochotę jej powiedzieć, że to on do tego wszystkiego doprowadził, że to jego wina, tylko po to, by darowała sobie ten nieznośny ton głosu.

\- Przyniosę wam herbaty. – Wyszła pospiesznie.

\- Nie powiedziałeś jej – powiedział Mycroft.

\- Czego?

Mycroft wbił wzrok w Johna. Ten westchnął.

\- A co by to dało? – westchnął ponownie i przesunął dłońmi po twarzy. – Poza tym to nie ty zadzwoniłeś do mnie, oznajmiłeś, że Sherlock Holmes jest oszustem i właśnie rzucił się z budynku ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Więc niezupełnie mogę cię za to winić, nie?

„No cóż, owszem, możesz" – pomyślał Mycroft. Nie chciał jednak tego powiedzieć, więc z uwagą wpatrzył się w czubek parasola, zaś John patrzył w pustkę i siedzieli tak, aż pani Hudson wróciła z herbatą.

\- To był uroczy pogrzeb, Mycrofcie – powiedziała łagodnie.

\- Naprawdę? Ja sądzę, że on by go nie cierpiał – odparł sucho, bo Sherlock  _faktycznie_  go nie cierpiał.

\- Nie cierpiałby, owszem – zgodził się John.

Pani Hudson wyglądała, jakby nie do końca wiedziała co zrobić – jak zawsze, kiedy interakcje społeczne nie szły zgodnie z planem.

\- No tak. Ale i tak było miło. – I kłusikiem opuściła pokój.

Mycroft spojrzał na tackę.

\- Nalać?

John zrobił dłonią obojętny gest, który Mycroft zinterpretował jako: „A kogo to obchodzi". Pochylił się i nalał herbaty. Lubił to robić. Niespecjalnie przepadał za samym jej smakiem, ale za rytuałem jej przygotowywania już tak. Z jakiegoś powodu to zawsze doprowadzało Sherlocka do szału. Mycroft nigdy nie odkrył, dlaczego.

Podał filiżankę Johnowi. Doktor trzymał ją w niezręczny, dziwnie nieporadny sposób.

Mycroft spojrzał na niego ostro.

\- Czy ty coś jadasz?

John wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Co?

Mycroft nie odwracał uważnego spojrzenia.

\- Nic, prawda?

John łyknął herbaty.

\- Po co tu przyszedłeś? – spytał znacząco.

Mycroft przez chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem.

\- Sherlock nie zostawił po sobie testamentu.

\- Powiedziałbym, że to głupio z jego strony, ale miał się za boga, a ja nigdy nie słyszałem, by bóg spisywał testament.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Nigdy nie miał problemów ze zrozumieniem, dlaczego Sherlock lubił Johna Watsona, bo sam go zawsze lubił.

\- To prawda. Niemniej, istniały dwa źródła dochodów Sherlocka. Jeden to rodzinny majątek, który odziedziczyłem ja. Drugi – to niezła sumka pieniędzy zarobiona na… detektywowaniu.

\- No tak – powiedział wolno John.

\- Te drugie pieniądze powinny należeć do ciebie. W zasadzie  _należą_  do ciebie. Daję ci je.  
John zesztywniał.

\- Nie chcę…

\- John, to nie jałmużna. W gruncie rzeczy  _możesz_  przekazać je na jałmużnę, jeśli chcesz. Te pieniądze nie powinny być moje. On chciałby, żebyś je miał. Poza tym połowa i tak ci się należy.

\- Już dał mi połowę. Myślę, że nawet więcej.

\- Wiem. Ale teraz możesz dostać resztę. On chciałby, żebyś je miał – powtórzył. Miał ochotę dodać: „Mam niepodważalne świadectwo". – Każę przelać ci je na konto.

John wydawał się zbyt zmęczony, żeby się kłócić.

\- Dobrze – westchnął.

\- Doktorze, czy ty sypiasz?

\- Nic mi nie jest.

\- Nieprawda. Wróciłeś na terapię.

Nagle John parsknął śmiechem. Oczy Mycrofta rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.

\- Chodzi o to – wydusił John – że chyba zapomniałem, jak się rozmawia z ludźmi, którzy nie wspominają ciągle w rozmowie twoich najmroczniejszych sekretów.

Mycroft napił się herbaty.

\- To być może. Wiesz, że nigdy nie ceniłem specjalnie twojej terapeutki. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego.

\- Może podesłałbyś mi jakieś rekomendacje? Wrzuć nazwiska do następnej paczki chipsów, które kupię w sklepie. Wiesz co, będzie mi tego brakować. Liścików od Mycrofta Holmesa, tajemniczych dzwoniących telefonów i bankomatów ze świadomością. Te wszystkie snujące się dookoła eleganckie, czarne samochody… Będę za tym tęsknił. – Rozbawienie zniknęło z jego głosu, gdy wypowiadał ostatnie cztery słowa. Rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu z oczywistym smutkiem.  
Mycroft drgnął, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie.

\- Mogę nadal podsyłać po ciebie samochody, jeśli chcesz.

\- Proszę, nie. – John spojrzał mu w oczy. – Proszę, przestań mnie śledzić i sprawdzać. Proszę.

„Powiedz to Sherlockowi" – miał ochotę powiedzieć Mycroft.

\- Zostaniesz tu? – spytał zamiast tego.

\- Boże, nie. Och, Boże, nie. W zasadzie chciałem cię spytać… co zrobimy z tym… wszystkim?

\- Zabiorę skrzypce. Zatrzymaj resztę.

\- Nie chcę reszty.

Mycroft wstał.

\- Nie chcesz teraz. Później będziesz chciał. – Podniósł stradivariusa i włożył go ostrożnie do pokrowca, a następnie zatrzasnął pokrywę.

\- To tyle? – spytał John.

\- Chyba, że chcesz o czymś porozmawiać?

\- Tak, chcę o czymś porozmawiać. Historyjki w mediach…

\- Nic nie mogę zrobić w kwestii mediów.

-  _Ty_  nie możesz nic zrobić w kwestii mediów? – Jego niedowierzanie było oczywiste.

\- Ja też mam swoje ograniczenia – warknął niespodziewanie. – Czy to nie jedyna lekcja, którą z tego wszystkiego wynieśliśmy?

W oczach Johna płonęło oskarżenie.

\- Wiesz, ostatecznie nie chciał iść do ciebie po pomoc. Nie sądzę, by wierzył, że  _pomożesz_. Ta kretyńska rywalizacja między rodzeństwem… A teraz myślę, że miał rację, że  _nie pomógłbyś_. No, jakby było? Pomógłbyś, gdyby zadzwonił?

„Pomogłem".

\- Miłego dnia, doktorze Watson – powiedział Mycroft z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Zrobię przelew na twoje konto. – Wyszedł z pokoju, po czym zawahał się i zawrócił. – Masz mój numer – powiedział. John podniósł oczy, które wbijał w kominek, ewidentnie zdumiony, że Holmes wrócił. – Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował – zadzwoń. Pomogę.  
John zamrugał i zastanowił się nad tym.

\- Gdybym kiedyś czegoś potrzebował, Mycrofcie, spodziewam się, że będziesz wiedział, zanim zadzwonię.

Mycroft roześmiał się.

\- Tak. Cóż. Do widzenia.

Zszedł po schodach i spotkał przy drzwiach panią Hudson, która właśnie czytała list. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

\- Tu jest napisane, że właśnie spłacono moją hipotekę – powiedziała Mycroftowi ze zdumieniem.

\- Naprawdę? – odparł i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Był irytująco jasny dzień. Przed Mycroftem natychmiast zatrzymał się samochód. Wsiadł do niego, dzierżąc parasol, neseser i stradivariusa Sherlocka. W samochodzie było chłodno i ciemno, a Mycroft miał w tej chwili do zrobienia milion rzeczy, które nie obejmowały jego martwo-żywego brata. Miał natomiast ochotę – co było dla niego nietypowe i nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej się tak czuł – położyć się i zasnąć.

\- Jakieś wiadomości? – spytał asystentkę, która czekała, podczas gdy on wypełniał swoje obowiązki. Nigdy nie znał ich imion, jedynie twarze. Anonimowość była lepsza. Oni wiedzieli, że nazywa się Mycroft Holmes, ale podejrzewał, że co najmniej połowa sądziła, iż zmyślił to imię.

Wyrecytowała litanię e-maili, które odebrała, podczas gdy on był w środku, ale Mycroft nie słuchał.

\- Gdzie jest obecnie inspektor Lestrade? – spytał.

\- Sir?

\- Inspektor Lestrade. Dowiedz się, gdzie przebywa i zabierz mnie tam.  
Wyglądała na zirytowaną tą prośbą, ale spełniła ją. Okazało się, że Lestrade przebywa w walącym się bloku w podejrzanej części Londynu. Mycroft wysiadł z samochodu, oparł się na parasolu i spojrzał na krążących wokół bloku gliniarzy, błyskające światła, taśmę policyjną. Policjanci wyraźnie mieli poczucie misji i przekonanie, że ich zadania są kluczowe. Rozglądającemu się Mycroftowi rozwiązanie sprawy nie zajęło więcej niż minutę. Jakim cudem Sherlock mógł tyle razy się w to bawić? Jakim cudem nie uważał, że to śmiertelnie  _nudne_?

Zauważył w tłumie Donovan i Andersona i jego dłoń drgnęła. Gdyby pochylił się, otworzył drzwi i powiedział asystentce jedno słowo, Donovan i Anderson gryźliby piach, zanim zorientowaliby się, co się dzieje. To był instynkt. Nie przedyskutował tej kwestii z Sherlockiem. Nie był pewien, czy Sherlock by się z nim zgodził. Wolał nie wiedzieć. Kiedyś podejmie decyzję.

Lestrade wyszedł z mieszkania i, czując chłód szybko zapadającego zmierzchu, postawił kołnierz płaszcza. Natychmiast go zauważył. Zatrzymał się na najwyższym stopniu. Potem zbiegł ze schodów i zanurkował pod policyjną taśmą, kierując się w jego stronę. Mycroft pomyślał, że inspektor marnuje zbyt dużo energii na poruszanie się. Połowa każdego ruchu jest bezcelowa.  
\- Pan Holmes – powiedział Lestrade, zbliżając się. – Myślałem, że mam do czynienia z prostą jak drut domową zbrodnią, ale teraz zaczynam przypuszczać, że to sprawa bezpieczeństwa narodowego.

\- Ależ skąd. Ma pan rację. Proste jak drut. Ale wie pan, że to brat męża, a nie mąż, prawda?  
\- Skąd…

\- Może pan wysłać Donovan, żeby zajęła się papierkową robotą?

\- Oczywiście – warknął sarkastycznie Lestrade. – Obecnie przecież Donovan mnie uwielbia. Nasze relacje w pracy są doskonałe.

\- O to proszę się nie martwić.

\- Każe pan ją zabić?

Mycroft otworzył drzwi od samochodu.

\- Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem.

\- Chwila, naprawdę?

\- Inspektorze, może pan ją odesłać, żeby zajęła się papierkową robotą?

Lestrade się poddał.

\- Chyba tak. Bo co?

\- Bo znam miejsce z lepszą szkocką niż ta w pańskim gabinecie.

Lestrade zastanowił się, po czym odwrócił się lekko i zawołał:

\- Sierżant Donovan! Proszę zająć się dokumentami w biurze!

\- Co? – wyglądała na wściekłą. – Dlaczego?

\- Bo ja zamierzam pogadać z tym facetem, czy nie dałoby się ciebie zamordować – odparł Lestrade i zanurkował do samochodu.  
xxx  
W samochodzie milczeli. Jeśli chodziło o Mycrofta, to dlatego, że odpowiadało mu milczenie. Wiedział, że Lestrade'owi milczenie nie odpowiada. Z jego doświadczenia wynikało, iż inspektor nigdy nie przestaje mówić na długo. Ale Lestrade przeżywał niezręczność sytuacji spowodowaną obecnością asystentki i dlatego milczał, dopóki samochód nie podjechał do klubu. Nie odezwał się też, gdy wysiadł za Mycroftem z samochodu, wszedł do budynku i do Pokoju Rozmów. Mycroft podszedł do baru i wyciągnął szkocką.

Słuchał oceniającego milczenia Lestrade'a, gdy nalewał alkohol, a potem podawał mu kieliszek.  
\- No więc… - zaczął Lestrade, biorąc szkocką, i zawiesił głos.

\- Szkoda, że powiedział pan sierżant Donovan, iż rozważam jej zamordowanie – zauważył Mycroft. – I to przed tyloma świadkami. Teraz całe przedsięwzięcie będzie dużo trudniejsze.

\- Proszę się nie wygłupiać, kocha pan wyzwania. – Lestrade się wyszczerzył. – Czy w tym miejscu wolno siadać?

\- Och. Tak. Proszę. – Mycroft uprzejmie wskazał krzesło, a Lestrade na nie opadł.  
\- Wie pan, nie powinien pan winić Donovan – zauważył, gdy i Mycroft usiadł.

\- Nie?

\- To nie była jej wina.

\- A czyja?

\- Niczyja. – Lestrade łyknął szkockiej. – To nie tak. Może Moriarty'ego, w każdym razie bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego.

Nie, to była wina Mycrofta bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego, ale Mycroft nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć. Z namysłem napił się szkockiej.

\- Uwierzył jej pan?

\- Komu, Sally?  
\- Gdy zbierała dowody przeciwko wielkiemu Sherlockowi Holmesowi. Uwierzył jej pan?  
Lestrade odwrócił wzrok i popatrzył na równo stojące na półkach książki. To było dziwne, bo Lestrade zwykle patrzył rozmówcy prosto w oczy.

\- Wie pan co, wszystkie dowody wskazywały na to, że jej teoria jest zasadna. A ja nie uwierzyłem. Nigdy jej nie uwierzyłem.

\- Dlaczego? Usłyszał to pan z ust Sherlocka. Że jest oszustem.

Lestrade znów na niego spojrzał.

\- W sensie, wtedy, kiedy zadzwonił do Johna? Taaa, ale to nie jest prawda.

\- Nie? A co jest prawdą?

\- John był w niebezpieczeństwie. W jakiś sposób. John był zagrożony. Chyba że Sherlock Holmes poniżyłby się i skoczył. To dlatego nie naprostowuje pan historyjek w prasie. Dlatego pańskie ręce są związane. John nadal jest w niebezpieczeństwie. A Sherlock zadzwonił do pana i kazał panu obiecać, że będzie pan Johna chronił. Dla niego. Tak było, prawda?

Mycroft nie odpowiedział. Biernie wpatrywał się w Lestrade'a i sączył szkocką.

\- Problem z pańskim bratem polegał na tym, że niełatwo było mu wierzyć. Ci, którzy mu uwierzyli… zrobili to po ciężkiej walce. Z sobą samymi. Taką wiarę niełatwo zniszczyć.

\- A on tego w was nie docenił. Lojalności. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał takiej lojalności. – Mycroft westchnął i zawirował szkocką w szklance. – Sherlock wiedział wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć o tym, dlaczego człowiek popełnia zbrodnię. Nie był taki błyskotliwy, gdy chodziło o całą resztę. Gdyby zastrzelił pan Sally z powodu lojalności wobec Sherlocka… to by zrozumiał. Ale czystą lojalność, abstrakcyjną ideę… To pewnie była ostatnia lekcja w jego życiu.

\- A pan?

Mycroft przełknął łyk szkockiej.

\- A ja?

\- Sherlock wiedział wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć o tym, dlaczego człowiek popełnia zbrodnię. A o czym pan wie wszystko?

Mycroft pochylił się i odstawił pustą szklankę na stół.

\- Słyszał pan już o dochodzeniu?

\- Jakim dochodzeniu?

\- W pana sprawie, oczywiście. Oczyszczono pana ze wszystkich zarzutów. Pańskiej karierze nic nie grozi. Co więcej, zastanawiają się, czy pana nie awansować.

Telefon Lestrade'a zadzwonił, gdy ten obserwował twarz Mycrofta, wyraźnie myśląc, co odpowiedzieć.

\- Powinien pan odebrać – oznajmił Mycroft.

\- To tylko Sally marudzi o papierach.

\- Nieprawda.

Lestrade, nadal nie odrywając od niego wzroku, sięgnął po telefon. Kiedy spojrzał na ekranik i zobaczył, kto dzwoni, na jego twarzy odbiło się zaskoczenie.

\- Lestrade. – Odebrał i zaczął słuchać. – Och. Och. Och. Dobrze. Tak. – Rozłączył się. – To był mój przełożony. Oczyszczono mnie ze wszystkich zarzutów, mojej karierze nic nie grozi. Co więcej, zastanawiają się, czy mnie nie awansować.

\- Niezbadane są wyroki boskie – skomentował Mycroft.

\- Boskie i braci Holmes.

\- Świętujmy. Jeszcze szkockiej? – Mycroft wstał, dzierżąc własny kieliszek.

Lestrade wzruszył ramionami, dopił resztę i podał mu naczynie.

\- Co my tu robimy? O co tu chodzi?

Mycroft nalał szkockiej do kieliszków.

\- Pojechałem zobaczyć się z Johnem.

\- Och. To wyjaśnia szkocką. Jak on się trzyma?

Mycroft wzruszył ramionami i podał drinka Lestrade'owi.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Nie zapytał go pan?

\- A jaki to miałoby sens? – Mycroft znów usiadł. – Powiedziałby, że nic mu nie jest. Nie śpi, nie je, podjął terapię.

\- Niech go diabli, tego pańskiego brata… - westchnął Lestrade w szkocką. – Powinienem pojechać zobaczyć się z Johnem. Planowałem to. Ale nie wiem, czy to by wszystkiego nie pogorszyło, że ja…

\- Powinien pan. – Mycroft pomyślał o Johnie w tym pustym mieszkaniu. John do niedawna mieszkał z Sherlockiem. Życie z Sherlockiem było jak życie z pięćdziesiątką rozbrykanych dzieci. Cała energia w mieszkaniu – całe  _powietrze_  – wykorzystywana była do opieki nad nim. Utrata jego obecności musiała przypominać wielką wyrwę. – Myślę, że się ucieszy. Myślę, że czuje się… samotny.

\- Wyobrażam sobie. Ale ja nie… to znaczy, Sherlock i ja nie rozstaliśmy się w najlepszych… John i ja nie rozstaliśmy się w najlepszych…

\- On pana nie wini – odparł Mycroft, zanim mógł się powstrzymać. – Wini mnie.

Lestrade popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.

\- Wini pana?

Mycroft dopił szkocką wielkim, niezdrowym łykiem.

\- Nieważne. – Wstał. – Powinien pan się z nim zobaczyć. Dziękuję, że wpadł pan na drinka.

Lestrade z niedowierzaniem zerknął na własną, niemal pełną drugą szklankę.

\- Ależ ja jeszcze nie dopiłem.

\- Będzie na pana czekał samochód – powiedział Mycroft. – Proszę zostać, ile pan chce. – Ruszył do drzwi.

Lestrade otrząsnął się ze zdumienia, by zawołać:

\- Hej, dziękuję za tę całą sprawę z dochodzeniem. Naprawdę. Nie musiał pan…

Mycroft przystanął przy drzwiach i obejrzał się na niego:

\- Nie mogę naprawić reputacji mojego brata. Mam wolną rękę w kwestii reputacji kogokolwiek innego. I… o szachach.

\- Słucham?

\- Spytał pan, o czym wiem wszystko. O szachach.


End file.
